


The Dragon Prince and The Mathemagician

by Reydonn



Series: Ferroult Squat - Multiverse [1]
Category: Ferroul Squad - Le Mathémagicien, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 7 Arcanum Team, A new Member of The F.S?, Aaravos is a tempter toward everyone, Aaravos is in the Key of Aaravos., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Claudia Redemption, Crossover, Established Relationship, Family Reunion, Maybe More Tags will come, Multi, Opeli is lonely, Post-Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), Post-Canon, Rayla could be molested a little, Slow Burn, The Lunar Nexus is a portal to another universes, The Seventh Primal Source, Viren is still a douche, the truth behind human history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reydonn/pseuds/Reydonn
Summary: The war is now over, and Azymondias has been returned to his mother, Zubeia. After a month in the Moon Nexus, Callum, Rayla and Ezran (and Bait, too!) took some "vacations". But Rayla doubts lead her to face dangereous forces and leave the Dragon Team.Will Callum be able to face that trial? What lies beneath the portal of the Moon Nexus, and beyond?The events occurs after the novel "Through the Moon". Discover the adventures of the Dragon Team alongisde with the Mathemagician!
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Allen/Lujanne (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Nyx/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Ellis/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Lissa/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Marcos/Sabah (The Dragon Prince), Yannis & Claudia
Series: Ferroult Squat - Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Book Four : Earth - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rayla left Callum and the others, he decide to re-use the portal to know where she is going, despite Lujanne's warning. But the events to occur are far beyond their exceptations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear reader ! Hope you're feel rested and healthy enough to appreciate my work!
> 
> The point of view switch beetween Callum, Rayla and Ezran. Sometimes, it will be others characters, but in a minor way.
> 
> Have a good time!

#  **Chapter One : The Mathemagician**

# ________

As the birds were singing, Callum opened his eyes. It was a shady morning, with grey clouds to feel dizzy. He straighted before yawning, his mouth was a little dry.

He turned to his right, hoping to see Rayla sleeping. _Too bad… Maybe i will see her cute elf sleeping face next time !_ He decided to get out of the bed and seek her.

He knew that she was shaked by all the things she had seen in the portal… Especially the part of Viren _who might be alive_. That sounded crazy to him when she said that, but maybe she was so under pressure before that she might become,well… a _little_ paranoïac. However, it was essential for him to check at her.

After dressing with his usual ouftit, he steped out his bedroom. Filling his lungs with the clean air of the Cursed Caldera, he walked toward the « meeting table », as Ezran liked to call it.

Once he reach his destination, he saw Ezran, Ellis, Ava, Lujanne and Allen who where in a sad mood, sitting at the table. A _very sad_ one. "What happened ? Where's Rayla?" Callum say to Ezran.

"She… She left, Callum" answered Lujanne at the place of his little step-brother.

Callum eyes widened, as he felt himself taking away from this earth. It was impossible, inconceivable. But not so _irrelevant_ … Being traumatized by at least two near-to-death experiences in the same month is very likely the thing you don't want to talk about. And plus, she might be searching Viren outwhere, or her parents... _Gaah!_ It was so terrific.

Of course he was conscious that Rayla was more stronger than she wanted to admit. But she wasn't invincible either, and, without her friends, without… Him, she will be in danger soon. Even if Viren was dead, Callum doesn't know if everyone look at the peace between elves and humans in a good eye…

"Did she left a note? A memo?" He asked Lujanne.

"Nothing of it, I'm afraid… She didn't seek my advices, as well as yours, as it seems… Did she?"

"I'm sure of it, now… I was so glad that she accept my help to follow her into this foolish quest, but I didn't try to stop her… Ungh! Why do I always screw all of it !?" Callum said as he put his head into his hands, desperate.

"I'm sorry, Callum…" Ezran speak up, sorrowful. "Maybe I could have done something, but I didn't… I was unable to see all of this coming..." 

"It wasn't your fault, Ezran" Callum hug his brother. "You don't have to put the weight of all mistakes that others have done."

Ezran noded is head in agreeing. Everyone seemed to be affected by Rayla's leaving, even Bait. Suddenly, one thing loomed in his mind. He turned toward Lujanne, who watched him with confusion.

"I want to re-use the portal" He asked to the guardian of the nexus.

"What? But, Callum, you above all should know how dangerous it is… Plus, it's no longer new moon…"

"But primal energy still in, right? So we can open the portal?"

"Yes, indeed… But you can't use something powerful as the portal to retrieve Rayla. She was almost killed by it, and she's more connected to the moon arcanum. You're not."

"But is there another way?" Callum understood Lujanne warnings, nonetheless he was determined to success. He did something humans can't do for ages, forging an Aracanum with the Sky ; nothing is impossible is you try enough to success.

"We can search for her with tracking."

"What?" Callum almost shouted. "If we keep in this way, we will not find her, even after months!"

"I… I think what Janey-Lu is trying to say is, well… It's more safe to use the usual way than the magic one, for the sake of us" Allen says carefully, like Callum was about to explode.

And he was obviously on the edge. His fists were so clenched that his finger joints whitened, as his face was twisted with frustation. After a few moments of tension, he released a deep sigh and said:

"Alright… We will track her with her footprints, or whatever."

"I can help with that…" Ezran got up from his place, Bait within his arms. "Phoe-Phoe is not big enough to carry me, but I can ask Pyrrah for help, and Corvus too."

"Thank you very much for your support, Ezran." Callum smiled at his brother, so glad that he started to become the king he was always meant to be. "I go take a walk. Can i be alone for a moment?" The others aswered with a nod. Callum took the path to the Nexus lake.

# ________

Callum tried to breath. It has been hours since he was trying to calm his nerves (so much hours that it was maybe midnight), and feel the Sky inside and outside him. Still, the Sky isn't something you could grasp if you are too bonded with the _ground_ problems. He drew an Aspiro rune, and, as always since two months, it worked perfectly. But Callum was able to sense the power difference between his last Aspiro and this one. It was slighly, yes, but it _was_ indeed.

"Try to train?" He heard Lujanne. He turn around, and saw that she was sitting next to him, contemplating the decreasing moon.

"Yeah... I want to know more about the... Uh... The methods of casting a spell swiftly and quickly..."

"Why do you want that?" She question with her mystical/pseudo-wise tone.

"Well... I want to know more about magic!" He answered sincerely.

"This a noble purpose, but i think that you seeking is more... focused, right?"

"..." Callum stayed silence, anticipating the next line.

"I know you want to retrieve Rayla because you care about her much more than every one of us, but you must accept the fact that she's free to go anywhere and..."

"Don't worry, i knew that..." Callum barged Lujanne. "My mother teach me that you have to respect every single choice of the peoples you love!" Yet he was still forlon.

"I'm not upset because she lied to me either! I'm just feeling... Useless." Callum explained as he started to draw Rayla face in the dirt, and quickly erase it.

"You're not useless, Callum..." Lujanne showed the moon to him. "Do you think that the moon is important because she shine?"

"Uh... Yes?" Callum was confused.

"Most of people think so..." Lujanne explained, waving at Allen who was passing a bit further. "But we, Moonshadow elves, knows that the moon is essential to life, even if it don't shine."

"Ok...? But what the relation with my problems?"

"You were, and are the same, Callum." Lujanne looked at him with conforting eyes. "You thought that magic was the only way to prove your usefulness. It was, in part, important, but just for everyone. Even without the shiny magic, you were _Callum_ , and your role was already settled and essential!"

"Wow... That... That was unexpectedly truly wise this time." Callum replied.

"I know, right? I think i'm getting better with age!" Lujanne picked up her humourous tone, again.

She stoop up, and as she left him, Callum meditate on her words ; it was in fact true, but Callum wasn't talking about magic or anything that only concern him : he was talking about Rayla. Without her, he wouldn't know how to come through life. He wasn't saying that was unable to do anything without her, but it was like a ship without wind : it can still carry passengers and protect them from drowning, but it will go nowhere... Maybe searching her via Corvus and Pyrrah was really the best idea...

Nonsense. Why would he have to wait until they found Rayla? Maybe she was in danger. Maybe Viren had survived, and already captured her. Claudia was not harmless too, and Callum was absolutely sure that she were able to hurt her love. To snatch her like a rabbit and cutting her to make spell components.

# _______

"Aaaah... Yes, indeed she would" Said the sparky elf in the mirror.

Aaravos was using a dark magic spell to see where did the winged boy go. Since he and his petty Moonshadow elf were hanging to the Moon Nexus, he settle the doubts in her dreams in order to force her to seek the truth within the portal. In there, it has been easy to manipulate the wolrd with magic, and make her see what she wanted to see. Of course it was true, Aaravos could not lie. However, the truth is always pertaining to everyone, and it has forced her to quit the group, so he used her as a wedge. Now, the boy who have his key was lurking the lake as it was a sin. It was the moment that Aaravos looked out for.

Delightful. Aaravos decide to take a step further, as he had a tremendous amount of power snatched to the little Archdragon.

"Erised Uoy Ot Dleid! Setag Eht Nepo, Cigam Eurt Fo Rewop Eht Yb!"

# _________

Suddenly, Callum felt the Key of Aaravos inside his bag pulling toward the lake. He take it and saw with wide opened eyes that all the sides were bright. Before he could observe the cube more, the pulling force strengthened as it was towed by a horse. Callum stood up and tried to pull to his own side, before notice with horror that his hands were sticking to the cube, and he was slowly dragged to the lake, his boots scrapping off the dirt. He couldn't do any magic, his hands binded. Before he could say "Help!", he fell into the lake.

Immediatly, he hold his breath yet so important to him. He felt the increasing pressure of water as he sink into the depths of the lake. "And this is how Callum, the first and last human mage, will die... I was hoping to see Rayla before..." He said to himself. How pathetic. A mage killed by magic was the only thing that happenend to all human who used dark magic before. Maybe the price that Callum paid to cast his only dark magic spell wasn't big enough. Well, it was only fitting, no?

Despite the darkness, Callum started to see a shining light. Maybe it was the tunnel you see before you die off, like his father explained to him after his mother's death. He tried to reach this light with his arm, but it was too far away... And his arm seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. He abandon his attempt.

But he didn't to die. He wanted to see Rayla once more, to kiss her once more... Bubbles emerged from his mouths, his lunges almost breaking apart.

Then he heard it.

"Do thou want to be saved?"

It was like the voice was resonating into his head, absolute sound of power. He didn't know how to answer, but his intent was understood immediatly.

"Very well. Your life... your very heart rests now within thou... Aye, reclaim that which you have lost... Take back your life... The surge of blood that tethers you to this world... But, heed my lesson as well : all shall come with a price to pay when they deal with me."

Callum didn't care. He wanted to see Rayla, and nothing else was important now. Slowly, his eyes closed as the lack of oxygen weaken him.

"Now, young mage, breathe."

# ________

Callum took a deep breath, as it were the first time he did it. He cough water, and was all drenched. But he was _alive_. The pleasure to feel the air in his lunges was out of this world. But how did he reach the surface, and the rim?

Someone grumble next to him. Callum turn his head toward the source of the noise. It was a boy, maybe with the same age as Soren, with brown hair like his (but much wild), a nose a little more bigger, a mole on his left cheek, deep chocolate's colored eyes and a small grin on his face. The boy looked him as Callum was something like an old leather boot he had found in a river.

"Who..." Callum cough some water. "Who are you?"

The boy stay silent for a while, still watching Callum with a curious sight.

Suddenly, something erupt from the water and drop next to them. Callum immediately look at it and saw a hairless monstrusity, with no eyes and a jaw with needle-like teeths, swimming with saliva. The monster was likely similar to humans, but it was truly not friendly.

Before Callum could move an inch, the monster jump at him and the boy, howling like a nightmare. Callum screams, but the boy stood up, calm and focused. He claped his palms loudly, and a rumble quickly taked advantage against the howl. It was like the time itself was slowing down, as the monster movement was slowed in mid-air. After a few grasps of eternity, the boy progressively spread his palms. Between them, Callum saw a tiny vortex, swirling and spinning like a stormcould. In a flash, the boy extend his arms, forming a cross, palms opens toward the monster. Following his gesture, the vortex promptly explode into a rift inside the space _itself_. Callum was astonished.

The monster felt into the unfathomable dephts of the rift, his howl slowly fading has the boy closed his palms on the vortex. Then, all that remains was silent.

" _Par les Couilles grelotantes du Grand Serpent_ " Exclaimed the boy in a unknown language. "The energy cost here is completly abused! Bollocks! I should paid more attention when i travel into new universes."

Callum couldn't believe his eyes : before him was a being with enormous magic power, and he didn't know what kind of Arcanum he was using. For sure, the boy wasn't human.

After swearing and cursing something Callum could not understand, the boy turned to him, a mocking grin on his face. He bowed elegantly before saying:

"Mr. Drowner, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let me present myself : I am Yannis, more commonly called _Le Mage_. May i ask your name?"

"Callum... Thanks for saving me from drowning."

"No, I am grateful to _you_. It is you who have saved me from the dephts of this lake. How can I return this favor?" Yannis asked him as he reached his hand toward Callum.

Callum didn't undestood how he achieve a feet like that, but the occasion was too good to miss.

"Actually... There _might_ be something you can do to help me..." Callum answered.

And he took Yannis hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? If you liked this, don't hesistate to left a kudo, even a comment, if you want ! I will try to right the next chapter as soon as i can! See you later, fellow reader!


	2. Book Four : Earth  - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has meet a strange person, Yannis "Le Mage". He doesn't seems to be human, but Callum will seek his help for finding Rayla. Meanwhile, Viren, Claudia and Aaravos schemed in secret, and they meet a newcomer who will be very useful for their plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very likely a built-up for more actions scenes, so don't be afraid if it there a lot of discussions and descriptions. I hope you enjoying it like the previous one.
> 
> Have a good reading!

#  **Chapter Two: The Midnight Star and The Dawn One**

# ________________ 

The second day since Rayla left, Callum met the crew alongside Yannis.

\- Callum? May you introduce your... new friend?

Lujanne said that to Callum, as him and his "new friend" were approaching. 

The last night, Yannis was wearing a long robe, like Opeli, but with complex iridescent forms. Now, he had a native ouftit, from the village downside. Callum had invited him to sleep in his own room, but newcomer denied politely, stipulating that he had more things to do, which would take the entire night. Surprisingly, Yannis did not show any signs of tiredness. _Maybe this was the thing he had to do : searching for new clothes so his own don't get dirty... But why he would do that?_

\- His name is Yannis "Lemage", answered Callum. He was able to climb the Cursed Caldera alone, and he did found us... he lied, of course ; he did not want Lujanne to know what happened to the lake.

\- That's true, ain't ya? I was expelled for the village, since i can't lift a single b'cket, y'know! 

Yannis addet it with a accent very close to the Moonshadow tribe's one. _Oh, of course! I understand now! He impersonate a random villager, so Lujanne will not have any hints... But how did he know that i would say he was coming from the village?_

\- I do not believe you.

Lujanne responded with a unconvincing face. Ezran and Allen turn to Lujanne in confusion.

Callum immediately froze. He did remember that Lujanne was "aware" of the difference between reality and illusions, but not take it in charge of his plan. Despite the the fact he had been discovered, Yannis stayed calm, and said :

\- Obviously, you are one of those people who can see through the mist... 

He rapidly move is finger toward his clothes, as he was drawing a Draconic Rune. But the symbols were bizarre, like they were coming from another world. In a instant, his original clothes appears in a rain of sparkles, in front of the amazed eyes of Ezran, Allen and Bait. Even Lujanne widened her eyes in stupefaction. She whispered :

\- The second human able to do magic...

After the show was over, Yannis looked at the four of them, with a questioning look.

\- Did i fear you or something? It's been a while since i didn't seen any human faces... I ask you forgiveness in advance if I'm wrong.

-Do not feel to apologize ! - Lujanne answered - You are not in fault here, but I might need to discuss something private with the boy here...

She said that as she stared Callum with a reproaching sight. Callum swallowed his saliva.

\- He's not responsible

Yannis continued, while looking around him, observing the elves structures with a reflexive face.

\- I'm sorry... What?"

Lujanne was confused, since no one ever say she was wrong (when she was talking in a serious way, of course).

\- If you will talk about a the hyper-harmonic portal which is the lake, he didn't open it. 

Yannis walked toward a flower, and started to write something in a notebook.

\- Huh? Since how you are able to guess what she intended to talk about?

Allen got in the conversation. He was clearly lost around with the strange-talking Yannis was likely regular.

\- Are you a mind-reader or something?

"Nonsense..."

Yannis turned around to face the group. Suddenly, he took a serious face, like a teacher who was tutoring children.

\- I was just _guessing_ , and, thanks to my winding mind, i was able to guess right. Anyway, he wasn't responsible for "opening" the portal. I was just opening mine to get into your world, yet without igniting the one within the lake. Then, I drowned, because of the water. Somehow, this boy - he point out Callum - saved me from death. So I'm indebted toward him. But I swear _sur la langue du Grand Serpent_ , he was not opening your portal.

\- I don't understand...

Ezran was nodding, eyes closed.

\- I'm sure of Callum's innocence, he wouldn't do something so reckless... But what do you mean you come from another world?

\- Yeah, I don't understand either, and I would like to, added Callum, realizing that he didn't know anything about Yannis.

A grin appears on his face, and he watch Lujanne, as he was facing two simple-minded kids.

\- I think you understood... Care to explain?

Lujanne was a bit angry due to Yannis's condescending tone, but she nodded before explaining :

\- Do you remember what I said to you throughout your first arrival, Callum?

\- Hum... When you cast Historia Viventum? Oh ! You said that the portal was a gate between life and death, but... How this explain Yannis's case?

\- I think I'm not suited for explaining inter-dimensional travel, Mr. Lemage... Care to explain?

-Hmpf! What an old hag... Of course !

# ________________ 

Yannis invites everyone to sit at the meeting table, and start to illustrate his statements with shiny air writing and drawing. He start to illustrate the "inter-dimensional space-time travel" with an apple an a piece of paper. Apparently, there were "wormholes" across the "universe" (A concept astonishingly complicated to grasp for Callum, for just thirty seconds ; this guy was to good at explaining!). When you are on a side of the apple and want to go on the other side, you have to walk all around it in order to attain your destination. Same as the piece of paper: two points separate, so many roads in a tremendous amount of time (if you compare the distances with two kingdoms, for examples). To create a wormhole, you had to eat the apple like... Well, a worm, to go straight to your goal. With the sheet of paper, you just have to fold it so the two points are touching each other, therefore you just make... Ugh, a hole.

\- And this is how you create a portal between parallel universes, concluded Yannis while erase his drawing with a waving hand. Do you have any questions?

\- It's perfeclty clear ! even Lujanne was astonished by the briefing. In my entire life, no Moon Nexus Guardian was able to explain a non-Moonshadow elf a single thing about inter-dimensional travel ! Wormholes! That's a wonderful thoery... Mind if I...?

\- Of course, old hag (Yannis was smiling now ; seems he liked tutoring someone else). As long as you explain me what a "Moon Nexus" is...

\- Since you're coming from another world, sounds logic.

She use Moon Magic to draw the Six Primal Sources symbols into the air.

\- There is six Primal Sources in which all the things are connected : the Sun, the Moon, the Sky, the Earth, the Ocean and...

\- The Stars, Yannis completed.

\- Exactly!

\- So a Nexus, if the term is correctly employed, is a place where there is a lot of Primal... Essence?

\- Essence, energy, magic... The terms are linked together. But yes, you are right. And the Moon Nexus is the place where the Moon energy is the strongest.

Yannis was extremely attentive.

\- This is here where reality and dreams are the nearest, and I think you have experimented it, right?

\- Illusions sucks, said simply Yannis. Strangely, his language's tics were changing unexpectdly.

\- So everyone can use magic in your wolrd? In mine, many races can't achieve that feat. That's quite impressive !

\- You're regrettably wrong. Here, human can't use magic... Lujanne seems to be a bit sad, so Callum didn't show up his talents on the rush.

Yannis was looking at Lujanne like he was not convinced. He nodded in the direction of Callum, and interrogate her:

\- So why Callum can use it? Is it new to you or something?

Everyone gasp in surprise, especially Callum. He ask:

\- How did you know? Wait! Is it another "guessing"?

\- A miraculous one, apparently. I was wondering why your movement of breathing was different. I thought, at first, it was because of martial training, but your gesture was clearly negate my primary idea. So i speculate the thing that you were feeling the world differently, as you were a small part of something bigger, or whatever you call it.

\- You... You just resume the meaning of Arcanum ?! But who the hell are y...

\- Aunt Amaya!

Callum was barged in by Ezran, who was already running toward someone familiar. With a big smile and Gren and Soren, Amaya was here. Callum felt himself getting a little more happier, and quickly ran to his aunt and hug her tightly. But it wasn't the time for crying. Soren gave him a hair-shampoo, and Gren shaked his hand.

Amaya signed with her hands, watching everyone else. Then, her eyes stopped on Yannis, and she looked at Callum with a inquiring face:

\- Hello everyone, I'm here to say hello to my little and grown boy! - Gren continued to translate - Where's Rayla, anyway? And who is this strange-dressed person?

\- He's friend, aunt Amaya, signed Callum with a tiny smile. He's... A castaway from the other side of the sea. He will help us to find Rayla, who... Has gone to seek truth.

Callum didn't say anything else, as the pain within his hearth was too rooted to be ignored. Amaya understood immediately his thoughts (she practically raised him after his mom died, after all), and walk toward Yannis. She reach out her hand, and Yannis shaked hands with her. She started to sign, but, before Gren could say anything, Yannis respond in signs in return. For what Callum saw, he was very skilled: he basically understood that Yannis explained a story of how his ship was destroyed by a storm, and how he was driven to the coast. He was amazingly adaptive.

Satisfied with the story, She let Gren and Soren meet him. After that, she faced Ezran and Callum, and sign:

\- Boys, we have to talk : new manifestations of civil war have been heard in Del Bar.

# ________________ 

**About one month ago, a day after the Battle of the Storm Spire**

Claudia was looking at the strange gleaming purple cocoon. Since she had bring back to life her dad, he wasn't talkative about that thing. Although, Claudia was sure of it : there was a connection between his little bug-pal and the cocoon.

Suddenly, a crack appeared on the surface. Bright light was leaking out the opening, and then, in a disgusting noise, the chrysalis opened. A strange purple liquid came out with something mired inside.

Taking a closer look, Claudia saw a sparkly butterfly, like the abdomen were linens of twilight skies, covered with stars.

Then, the butterfly opens his eyes, and a voice, despite its mouth was not moving, came out of the creature :

\- It is time, now...

A deep rumble slowly take Claudia's ears. Then, at her side, a blinding swirl came out from nowhere. It was getting bigger and bigger, under the widened eyes of Claudia, who didn't imagine that such magical feat was possible. Her father, who had just recovering, was utterly terrorized.

A human step out the magical portal. With curly dark hair, his face had harsh features, and his eyes were blue, so blue that they were cold. He was wearing a bloody-red robe, sewn with golden strings, and he was pulling at one hand a hairless monstruodity. He was smiling, and was, in a strange way, absurdly charming.

He bow before the butterfly, and say with a melodious, deep and bewitching voice :

\- I am the Dawn Star. You invite me into your world, so I am your humble servant. What is my first order, Midnight Star ?

\- Find the key, whispered the butterfly.

\- I obey. How should I proceed ?

\- Find the Moonshadow elf... If you have her, the boy will be obligated to give up...

\- As your wish, my lord.

Even she understood nothing which had been say, Claudia was sure of one thing : she will be the daughter her father would be proud of, so she had to take step ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I have more things to learn about fanfiction writing, so i seek more advices, if you are also a writer. Making a crossover with my own universe and TDP seems to not be easy as i expected: thinking about all interactions, predecting the outcomes, and build a story with a balanced mixture with active and passive actions.
> 
> However, i shall say that i'm enjoying writing in English, and a fanfic about TDP ! And it's official: i will post every Wednesday a new chapter, because it's difficult for me to traduct every sentences.
> 
> See you next week!


	3. Book Four : Earth  - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran and his court take decisions. Rayla find her way within the Silvergrove, but her ghosting make her unprotected against the Dawn One. Claudia go back into Katolis, and will face Yannis for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow reader, reader fellow! Nice to retrieve you all. Today is a new day, and I hope you have enjoyed my previous chapters. By the way, here's a new one. Enjoy your reading!

#  **Chapter Three: Moonbeam Hope**

# ________________ 

**Katolis, Throne Room**

**_Ezran_ **

Ezran was a little nervous. Despite he has demostrate his strong will to preserve peace between elves and humans, he knew that people can't accept an idea completly, if they believed the opposite for a thousand year. Yet, it was his duty to maitain a alliance.

He breathed a moment to calm his nerves, and walked into the throne room. He was feeling the weight of the crown and the eyes upon him, but he didn't let his sight goes down; he was looking straight forward, at the king's sit.

Once he arrived, he took place, Bait on his lap, and smiled at Opeli, who was there. There were also Amaya, Gren, Corvus, Soren, Aanya, Callum, Ibis, Janaï and Yannis. Ezran waved at the other courtiers and courtesan who were present, and when the room was just filled by him, his friends and the Crow Master (who was also a scribe, and Ezran took the step forward by reading all the messages he has received), he spoke up:

\- My subjects, my friends, I'm glad you're all here. I don't need to tell you why, because we all know what happens in Del Bar. For now, we are on a verge of a war, so we have to stay neutral and help the most of people we can. Crow Master?

\- Yes, My... My King !?

\- Could you please show us the situation in Del Bar?

The Crow Master noded, and unrolled a wide map on the stone table, facing the throne. Then, he placed many figurines on it, representing the forces of the Human Kingdoms.

\- There it is, my lord, said the Crow Master with a more confident tone (he was more in his element ; Ezran knew he liked to explain the maps). The Del Bar kingdom is assaulted all at once by its people and maybe Neolandia, but we are not sure. All we know is that Prince Kasef, before he goes into Xadia, has ignited the flames of anti-elves propaganda into his own country. So now, since the Prince is dead, a new government took place, and for my humble opinion, my king, I have conclued it was already settled.

\- Alright. And what about the Shades who have killed King Florian and Queen Fareeda? Do you have any news?

\- Unfortunalty, no, my lord. The Shades that you talked to me about have been not on any human... or elf sight.

\- Thank you, Crow Master.

Ezran stayed silence a short time ; he barely understood the operate mode of the Shades. Apparently, it was a spell who arise smoke oddities, in order to kill a dark mage's opponent. However, the only thing that can " _kill_ " them was a gust of wind, like Callum did before they left the castle for the first, and only Callum and Ibis were available to cast Aspiro spells. For first, they needed to find them.

\- We have to build a special team in order to get rid of the Shades before they strike again. And we need to mobilize men so that we can control and receive the refugee of Del Bar, and also defend our boundaries against thieves, thugs and anti-elves militia. General Amaya! I will charge you with this task. Is that fine to you?

\- I will gladly accept it, my King, signed Amaya as Gren speak to traduct.

\- I will help too, said Janaï to Ezran. This problem also concern Xadia as well, and it is my duty to strike away dark magic nuisances.

\- Very well!

Yannis, who had stayed completlty invisible for the entire meeting, took a step out. Ezran had already briefed the others about him, so no one would be scared by his " _skills_ " As he ask silently if he was allowed to speak, Ezran nod to let him express his opinion.

\- For what I'm seeing right now, you are a great King. So, as gratitude for the honour of letting me step in this room, I shall help you with the chase of the Shades.

\- I imagine that you have an idea on how you can find them?

\- Indeed, respond Yannis, and he turn toward the Crow Master, who was immediatly frozed by his gaze. Can I borrow your map, Master?

\- Y... Yes! Said the Crow Master, confused by the title Yannis used.

Then, Yannis place his fingers on the map, and started to draw lines and formulas. Like the briefing at the Cursed Caldera, Ezran saw the shiny lines cover up the map. Suddenly, a gleamy landform version appears, reavling much more details about the land. Then, Yannis took his hands off, and asked with a calm voice:

\- Prince Callum, could you please let me see the dark magic book?

Ezran looked at Callum, who was embarassed. Despiste his hatred for dark magic, he kept the book with him. Maybe it was a souvenir from Claudia... Callum pulled the book from his fabric bag, and gave it to Yannis. He rappidly browsed the pages, and stop at a specific one.

\- It is says here: made from the blood of a Moon Phoenix mixed with earwax from a dragon, It allows a mage to summon smoky afterimages of the once-alive creatures to do their bidding. The summoned creatures are a combination of smoke and spirit and are impervious towards material objects or weapons. The incantation varies according to what is being resurrected: "Srekees ykoms niaga esir, nellaf fo hsa.".

\- So? Ezran didn't understood the point. What the matter?

\- The matter is, my King, that all spells, wherever and _whenever_ you are, follow the exact sames rules: it can be canceled by just making the revert spell in the exact same place where the initial spell has been casted.

\- So you say you will use Dark Magic? Callum took a menacing voice. I refuse that anyone re-use it again...

\- Do not worry, Prince Callum, answered Yannis with ease. I will use my own magical energy to cast the spell, so no creature will be harmed in the process.

\- But Dark Magic is still corruption. How can you face the withering effects? Ezran was sincerely worried: he _doesn't_ wanted to let anyone get hurt.

\- Dark Magic is corruption because you use an energy that is not adapted for your body, and because you're imbalance the very fragile system of life. So life, to re-order itself, take your body as a scapegoat. So Dark Magic isn't bad if you use your own energy. It's like exhaustion.

Ezran noded in agreement, trusting Yannis. After all, he was a genius in his own way, mastering the concept of Dark Magic simply by flopping the pages of a book. But the result must be up to his expectations.

\- Fine. Then you will do as you want, the guards and Soren (this one waved at Yannis with a big smile, who responded politely with a nod) will help you to find the place in the castle. Prince Callum !

\- King Ezran? (It was weird how his brother name him in this way, but Ezran was proud that he said the right word in the right tone).

\- I want you to investigate the disapparence of Lady Rayla. It is important to recover our best warrior, and also the only Dragonguard in life.

Callum bow before Ezran, but Ezran felt how he was happy to hear this new.

\- I will help him to find her, add Ibis. I will teach him on the road all the spells I know, so he will be able to face danger without help.

\- And I will help him too, my lord, said Corvus while bowing. My tracking skills will help him to find his way, as I already know how to track Lady Rayla.

\- Very well. So all things are settled. For the last time, is everyone agreed with the procedure?

Everyone in the room nod, and Ezran smiles : for the first time, he has created a _strategy_ as a king.

He dismissed everyone, but only one person stayed.

\- What do you want, Yannis? Do you have any questions about the guard, or something else?

\- None of this, King Ezran. However, I shall warn you.

\- For what?

\- An another visitor from my wolrd is here, and I don't think he have good intentions.

# ________________ 

**Xadia, Silvergrove Forest**

**_Rayla_ **

It was for hours since she left th Cursed Caldera, and the twilight was already settled. Rayla was no thirsty nor starved, thanks to the moonberry juice. However, she still felt exhaustion ; the non-stop running she maintained since has done its effects on her, but she doubted the run was the only thing that drained her.

She continued to run until she reached her goal: the Silvergrove.

She stoped her momentum. No one has a face, nor l She had forgot: the ghosting was still occuring. Despite all her efforts, despite everything... She feels on the edge to burst into cries, but she didn't yield. Instead, she walked toward Ethari's House.

On the way, she looked at the lotus pool. All the metal lotuses were drown, expect for her own... And another ? She quickly go unto the pool, to check if her suppositions were true, and it was! Near the bottom, there were a single lotuse. Does that mean someone in the assassination crew has survived ? It has to be Runaan ! Only him could plead in favour of her, and so she will be unghosted!

 _Hold on_ , Ralya said to herself. _Maybe it's not Runaan who is partially alive. If it's another assassin, he or she will not help me to be unghosted, since they all thinked that I betrayed the Silvergrove. And if Runaan is actually the one, how do I find him?_

Rayla stood a while by thinking about that ; if no one could help her (only Callum could, but it would be too painful for her if he were here : he could constantly try to not let put her life in danger), she can still try to contact Ethari. But she didn't know if he will be able to see her and talk to her like the last time.

She decided it: she will contact Ethari, whatever it takes, in order to inform him that, maybe, Runaan was alive. Hope is a powerful weapon, she learnt it on her trip with the Dragon team. She walked toward Ethari House.

\- If Aaravos told me you were that delightful, I would make myself in tendency.

Rayla immedialty draw her swords, and put a guard on. She looked all around here, but no one was there.

\- Below you.

Before Rayla could jump, a hand came out from the ground, grabbing her ankle. Rayla hits the hand with the pommel, and she drop her. Rayla did a somersault to relocate her guard.

The hand started to search her, but in vain. Then, a man appears from the ground. Despite being just before under the ground, he wasn't _dirty_ in any way. He was an handsome human, with a gaze that froze Rayla on the spot. She fortified her vigilance : this guy wasn't human, she was sure of it. Around here, no one was apparently seeing him.

He was completlty naked, and Rayla blushed a little. But, at staring her opponent, she noted that he was extremely body-builded. A single hit from his fists and she will be completlty blown into pieces.

\- I'm sorry if I'm in a such ouftit, says the man with a smile. But, for you, young Lady, I shall dress as it's convenient for you. By the way, my name is Morgenstern, but you can call me Morgen, he says with a seductive tone.

He quickly sign into the air runes. _That's impossible..._ Only Callum was able to do magic (for now...), so this human was maybe some sort of creature who was hiding his apparence. After he finished drawing his runes (which weren't draconic), clothes appears on him, fancies ones. He let out a gorgeous smile to Rayla, but Rayla's senses were all on alert.

\- So... My goal is to capture you, so the boy can be led to my master. I have to tell, he have pretty good taste...

\- Back off, you creep, shouted Rayla while pointing him with her swords. If you step just once toward me, I'll cut y'a off like a deer !

\- My, my... Such a lovely voice... And more appealing with anger ! I love it... Care to join me ?

\- In your dreams, bast...

Before she could finish her sentence, Morgen disappeared. She backfired on and saw him, raising his fist. She doesn't have the time to dodge, so she raise her swords to parry the punch. The strike was more heavy than expected, and she faltered a little. Then, in a flash, she counter with a X swing, in vain : Morgen stepped back before. He was incredibly fast and powerful. She will not beat him this fight

\- AHAHAHAHA!!! Impressive!! No one before you was able to do that! I'm starting to like you even more... Let's play again !

\- RAAAAAAAH !!!

Rayla jumped to attack, with the hope of a soldier who have already lost the battle, but not the fight. Under the bright un-full moon, the warcry of a lonely elf was was unleashed.

# ________________ 

**Katolis, Capital City**

**_Claudia_ **

Claudia sneaked around, dodging all the guards. The night was here, and, thanks to her camouflage spell (maked with Moonsilver-Squirrel's fur and Moonlight-Cat limbs, with the incantion : " **Raeh Eb Ot Elbanu, Ees Eb Ot Elbanu Em Ekam !** "), she was undetectable. Since she had the Sun Staff with her, her spells were more potent and lasted longer.

Nothing has changed since she left Katolis. All the streets were sleepy, but you still could hear the echoes of children's laughs and screams of joy. You still could smell the wonderful smell freshly baked bread in the oven, with the shy scent of the season fruits. Claudia missed that, too. But she wasn't here to feel homesick. She had a job to do.

Aaravos had mandated her to retrieve the mirror. Claudia was choleric against her dad, when she heard the fact that her dad hided the discovering behind the mirror. It was that which ignited her to step out and take her very own decisions, and the first thing she wanted to do is to face her brother. She had to know if he still can be saved from his dullness.

She reached the castle, and dodge two guards before passing through the gate. They turn back, like they heard something. She had to hurry ; the spell will finished at any time. But all the doors inside the courts were closed, so she had to find a way to climb the walls, since the patio was always openend at night.

But no sooner she found a good one, she heard some voices. She quickly hide behind bushes, and saw something hearthbreaking and hearthwarming aall at once : It was Callum and Soren hugging each other. Callum was supported by Corvus and a Skywing Elf that Claudia didn't know. _Thoses scums... You will meet soon your end, too !_. Then, Callum and the others climb on horses, and moved away as Soren waved at us. When they leave the court, Soren decide to return into the castle.

It was her chance. But the spell turn off and she was completly visible and audible again. She swears silentlty, but stood back for her initial plan. She starts to climb the wall covered by ivy, and, after a rush of efforts, finally reach the top.

The Moon was high, and was beautiful. She could feel the wind in her hair, and the fresh cold of the night revigorate her. She stayed a bit longer, to admire the view. Assuming she was alone, she let out a small scream of victory.

\- This is an unexpected place to meet an unexpected person.

Stupefied, Claudia turn back. She met an handsome young man, with wild brown hair and a deep gaze. He startled at her with no hostility, just interrogation. Suddenly, he let out a charming smile, and Claudia felt her cheeks becoming red. She looked down, embarassed : Claudia had never meet someone with such eyes.

\- May I ask your name?

\- Cl...Claudia. And you, mister...?

\- Yannis Lemage, but you can call me Yannis.

He walked toward her. Intimidated, Claudia steped back. However, Yannis pass by and looked up at the Moon.

\- It is a beautiful night, Claudia. 

\- Y...Yeah !

\- I never saw you in the castle, but I assume you're some kind of servant?

Claudia felt offended by such assumption, but shen remembered that she was wearing penurious clothes.

\- Did I offend you in any way? It wasn't my purpose, I swear. I was just wondering why such a beauty like you was not already married.

\- This is because my dad let me do... What I want to do.

\- Hmm...

Claudia startled at Yannis. His clothes were clearly not from courtesy or knighthood, and royalty was excluded (since the recents events in the Human Kingdoms). For sure, he was...

\- Are you a mage? Claudia asked, intrigued

\- What if I was? Yannis respond, turning around to face her again (Claudia rappidly looked down, blushing again). What will you do ?

\- Uhh...

\- Don't be intimidated... If there anything you want to see, tell me.

Claudia thinked a moment. This man was clearly a mage, but how he could be more potent than her or her dad ? But her curiosity was pushing her ahead.

\- Very well ! Can you show me one of your spells?

\- Yes. Come closer, please.

Claudia froze. _What did he say?_ Her brain was telling her to not trust this man, but her hearth was saying somthing else... Something that she had felt before, but she couldn't tell when and what. She felt her brain becoming dizzy as she walked toward Yannis. Then, she come so close that could smell his scent, a mix of old wood and fresh water, with a pinch of something metallic, yet irresistible. He grabbed her waist, and whispered at her ear:

\- Let me guide you.

They start to spin slowly under the bright Moon. Each footstep he or she did sparke a light point on the floor. Then, For each point created, there were a line crossing the way between her points and his. Finally, the lines formed a circle with strange runes inside. The light coming out was almost blinding.

\- Close your eyes.

Claudia obeyed, but she could still see the bright behind her eyelids. Then, she felt warm on her skin, and not only the warmth coming out from Yannis, but also from the spell.

**Ecaep Ni Tser, Snissassa Ykmos Nellaf Fo Hsa**

The incantation waked up Claudia, but it was too late. The light become brigther even more, and suddenly four beams of pure light gushed out the circle, consuming it. Claudia openend her eyes and saw the beams took different directions, but all into the Human Kingdoms. She felt weak soon after.

That bastard... He used her to cast a spell and negate the effect of the spell her dad has done. She knew that spell was essential to show how devilish elves were, but that... _that guy_ had destroyed all of her dad's efforts.

She quickly repel him, and then she slaps his face with all her strenght, so much that she felt the pain of her own hit and frustation.

\- You... You... You used me at a spell component ! I hope you die !

\- ...

\- Say something, you idiot ! At least, apologize !

\- Very well. So why did you use the term "spell component", then ?

Claudia hiccuped. She was so mad that she neglect to hide her identity.

\- Alright, Claudia. I think we will have a talk.

She was in a deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have done a little too fast for making the teams into this part, but it was for purpose : I wanted to build the new relationships between the characters (only Corvus and Opeli are saved!). Anyway, it was a pleasure to write, especially the part where Rayla try again to interact with her village, and her fight.
> 
> If you have liked this work, don't hesitate and leave a kudo! And, if you have any questions or remark, please leave a comment, and I will be glad to answer it!
> 
> For the next chapter, Rayla facing the Dawn One, Viren will scheme some dark plans, and a Jamaya moment!
> 
> See you next week!


	4. Book Four : Earth  - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren is trying to reconnect with someone he didn't met for years. Rayla fight for her life against a stranger who have a strange interest about her. Amaya and Janaï took the road together, and have an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, fellow readers, readers fellow! I hope you're feeling well enough to read this new chapter. I may write some important news at the end notes, so if you like my fanfiction, please read it.  
> I apologize for the late output, but there were events in my life which had darkened my thoughts. Now, I feel better. I will try to post a chapter every week, so please be indulgent...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your reading!

#  **Chapter Four : Fought or Thought**

# ________________ 

**Del Bar, Capital, ten days after the Battle of the Storm Spire**

**_Viren_ **

Viren felt an urge to flee. It was roughly midnight, and he was wearing a cape with a hood hiding his features. In front of him was just a door, but for himself it was something he repelled for years. He took a deep breath, and he knocked four times. He waited for minutes, but the door wouldn't open, and the steam formed by cold air was thickening. Suddenly, the door opened.

A woman appeared in the doorframe. She had dirty blond air, cold blue eyes, wearing a traditional Del Bar's dress and a candle at her hand. She looked tired, but Viren could see the astonishment in her gaze.

\- Good evening, Lyssa. It's been a while.

Lyssa stood a few seconds before reacting :

\- Viren ! Don't stay outside, it's cold. Come in, I ignited a fire...

He didn't refuse, and stepped in. The air became much more warm, so Viren could observe his surroundings. The inside was well furnished and clean, with the family's cost of arms just above the chimney. Viren smiled : he remembered that Lyssa's father threatened with one these weapons, when Viren decided to demand hand in marriage to him. He chased him till his daughter punched _really_ hard. Soren was like that too, sometimes... Soren...

\- Do you want tea ? I made some, but there's still left...

\- I'll be glad to !

She poured some tea into a cup, and offered it. Viren sipped the delicious beverage ; the same taste, after all these years. Rough and welcoming all at once. After a long silence, he put his cup on the table.

\- Lyssa I wanted to tell you...

-... That you are sorry. Spare your apologizes, the past is the past. We don't need to remember it anymore.

Viren was ashamed by her answer, because she was right. She took over the speech : 

\- What do you want, Viren ? I don't think you traveled all this way to drink my tea, or I am the best tea-maker in all the world !

Viren clenched his fists. His feelings were so confusing that he was unable to speak. Since the last events, his convictions grew more stronger, but how he could blamed Lyssa for her runaway ? Soren was such a good boy, maybe he fled because he lacked for his mother's love...

\- You're thinking about Soren, isn't it ? (Viren looked up at her, surprised). Ahh... Why are you surprised ? Even after all these years... You haven't change a bit, you still have the same face when you thinking about him ! The same face since you did...

Viren grin, angered. His sight went blur, then he slammed the table with his fist, shouting :

\- WHY DO YOU BRING THIS SUBJECT EVERY TIME WE TALK ? CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE EFFECTIVENESS OF MY METHODS, AND...

He stopped, seeing her scared face. His breath halting, he took a deep inspiration, before calming himself. Hopefully, she wasn't briefed about his brief reign.

\- I... I'm sorry, I feel like I have a sword right on the neck. I have so much to do, to accomplish...

\- You really haven't change a bit, spitted Lyssa. You stood before everyone, like we are children who need your protection. But everything doesn't spin around you. It's something we teach to children, besides.

A cold quietness followed her words. Viren gnashed his teeths in anger. His feelings were overwhelming, some state he loathed above all.

\- Is Soren okay ? He didn't write to me for ages !

Lyssa suddenly changed subjects, as Viren's problems were too trivial to deal with it. But Viren needed Lyssa to be on his side, so he told her the truth, or at least...

\- He has been wounded by a dragon.

Lyssa widened her eyes, and was ready to answer, but Viren took the step aside :

\- His sister healed him, with the... Alternative method. Then, he sided with elves. For a while, I didn't know why he did that, but then, he committed the irreparable.

Viren stayed silent to push the dramatic effect. Lyssa could not resist, and ask the ultimate question :

\- What did he do, Viren ? Why did my Soren do ?

Viren stood up, looking at her with all his height, with all his sorrow, and said the truth with a harsh voice :

\- He stabbed me. With his own sword. I learn afterwards that the elves bewitching him, in order to approach me. Then, they killed him.

Lyssa didn't cry, or something related. Instead, she stood up, facing Viren with her strong cold gaze, eye into eye. The pressure was intense, so much that Viren was afraid to gulp inadvertently. Then, she walk toward the fire, took the family's weapon, a _francisca_ , then said, watching the fire :

\- I don't like your "alternative methods". But if someone use magic against a man's or woman's will, they have to pay for that. Tell me, how can I help you ?

Viren smiled ; he had an ally, and it was the second person he love the most in this world. The party has just begun.

\- Del Bar royalty has been attacked by elves. We have to save this country, and the humanity with it.

This is what I thought.

Revenge.

# ________________ 

**Silvergrove, Now.**

**_Rayla_ **

Revenge.

**This why I fought.**

Rayla's life has been built on the shame that my parents brought by letting Viren destroying the fragile peace which was setup before killing Avizandum and stealing Azymondias's egg. Then, she discovered the truth : her parents were innocent. But her wrath didn't extinguish, it grew louder. her mind was all at once filled with fear, love, hate, happiness and sorrow. Now, she fighted for her life, her liberty, her answers.

She swing her blades to slice Morgen, but he dodged. He was laughing loudly, and nobody around her could hear him, or her : she was ghosted and he wasn't _invited_. He punched her, she parried the hit at the last moment. The hit was heavy, Rayla stepped back, growling.

Rayla had to be fast. Morgen was a tough opponent, with a unique technique of fighting, using all of his body into his hits. Fighting him was like fighting a whirlwind, impracticable, unpredictable.

He jump at her with inhuman speed, to punch her face, she dodged, the hit destroying the ground where she stood before. _Damn it ! What's with this monster ?_ She quickly readjust her position, but she didn't think of a riposte that Morgen was already onto her.

\- Don't underestimate me, little girl ! It is you who are tested ! Show me your fighting spirit !

He wanted that ? Fine, Rayla will show him why she was considered to be the best assassin, even by Runaan. She bend herself backward, seeing the fist brush her face. She kick Morgen's one with elegance and grace, using the movement to retreat. Then, she race toward his belly, and hit with her sword's pommel, quick and precise.

She got the hits in the books, because Morgen spit some of his confidence. He stepped back, as Rayla was offering him a smug smile. _In your face, yer snotty !_. Morgen wiped off the blood on his chin, and laughed. His teeth were bloody as hell.

\- Well done ! You start to take my personal interest. But don't be cocky, it's the end of this fight.

He inhale loudly, and a dark blue aura appeared all over him. The air start to taste metallic.

\- _Ô, Grand Serpent ! Puisses-tu entendre ma prière. Entends ma supplique, épouse mon âme..._

What was this language ? Besides it was not Ancient Draconic, but her opponent was obviously chanting a spell. She must stopped him before he could cast it. Rayla leaped toward him, shouting her rage into her sword.

- _... Car ce sont mes pêchés qui m'ont vaincu, mais ce sont eux qui me relèvent. Puisses-tu effacer mes peines, mes regrets. Enserre mes doutes, mes peurs. Broie-les, fais les renaître au creux de cette main tendue en signe d'offrande._

Then Morgen cut off his hand.

Rayla was so astounded that she was stunned. Morgen profited the here to cast his spell, and his hand crumble into a red mass, who rapidly transform into a weeping whip. He attacked her, the whip ensnared her waist in a flash, immobilizing her movements.

\- There you are ! (Morgen's face gave away his delightful thoughts).

\- Release me, bloody bastar' ! Yer th' worst of all !

\- Scottish, uh ? I hated those Earthlings, they are shameless. But I think your accent doesn't provide any proof of your behaviour. 

\- Uh ? Wha' do ye thin' ye doin'...? Ugh, bastar' !

Pulling the whip, Morgen was slowly draw her toward him, with a devilish face. Rayla struggled with all her strength. But nothing. She was vain, unable to protect anyone, anything she cared of. This is why she was saved by Callum, because of her own lack... Under the un-full moon, she couldn't summon her Moonshadow elf's powers...

Callum... He said, when they were still together...

_\- Rayla, I was asking myself... Why don't you use you ultra-awesome-magic-moonpowers every night you see the moon?_

_\- Well... It's not like how it works._

_\- What do you mean ?_

_\- Well, I feel the power of the fullmoon, and there's a sort of thing, and... TING ! Moonshadow powers. But it doesn't work under a moon which isn't full, regrettably._

_\- Maybe it's because you didn't try ! (Callum clenched his fist into his hand, like he had find the solution of a hard problem)._

_\- Wha...? No, you dumb human ! It's just natural, like breathing or s'mething, y'know !_

_\- Ah... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you..._

_\- It's because of my accent ?_

_\- This, and your cute face when you're angry !_

_\- Fool ! (He laugh when she took a over-dramatic tone) You dare to make me blush ! Then, I will punish you with one kiss..._

That gave Rayla hope. This moment, with all the others, she cherished them so much... With all these, she dig deep into herself, searching the same sparkle that Callum mentioned when he waked up after his use of dark magic. She search for her own primal stone.

Surprisingly, she found it very quickly. She thought the task would be as hard as Callum's, but maybe it was easy because it was in her since her very first breath. It was like opening a flatu-lily that you have shaked too much. Without the noise and smell, of course.

The release was a burst of raw power, all the moonlight magic she accumulated through the fight destroyed the whip. It was not for making her invisible, but just stronger, faster than her adversary. With a victory roar, she jump upward Morgen, the moon just behind her, making her strong, confident, linked with all the things its light touched. She never felt that sensation before, it was... Glorious and ominous at the same time. 

\- Splendid... Morgen spread his arms, as he was greeting something vindictive falling from the sky, in a sign of a pray. SPLENDID ! You have all my attention, Rayla, Daughter of the Silvergrove !

He cross his arms to parry, and Rayla did not take the time to feint ; she just smash him with all her power, the magic was so overwhelming that moonlight energy was leaking off of her eyes. The hit was so powerful that the earth below Morgen crumble.

But it was insufficient.

Morgen was smiling madly, and he shout :

\- HOW FEEBLE ! WEAKLING, WEAKLING ! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME, EVEN WITH A POWER OF A THOUSAND MEN !

He grabbed her arm before she could do anything, and throw her onto the ground. The shock was so dense, Rayla heard her bones breaking apart. She screamed in pain, calling for help. But the help will never come, the faceless will not hear her yell.

Morgen lift her on his shoulders, as Rayla slowly passed out into the darkness of defeat.

# ________________ 

**Katolis Border, near Del Bar**

_**Janaï** _

Under the bright stars, Janaï was sitting near a campfire. There were three of them, because of the numbers of elves and men. She didn't said that she doesn't like the night, but it was always very difficult to support the lack of the sun. But Janaï was a warrior, and the future queen of Lux Aurea. She couldn't show any weakness.

Amay... The General Amaya came over with two mugs of tea (brew prepared like they did in Xadia, some things were so similar in their respective cultures !), and offered her the mug.

\- Thanks...

Janaï drinks up, thinking about her. She knew Amaya for months, but haven't talk to her so much. Oddly, their relation wasn't cold at all, but was much more like a soldier's camaraderie. Suddenly, the general gently punch her shoulder. Then, she sign :

\- _What deep thoughts haunt you, Fiery Fury? You still remember how we fought and how I beat you ?_

\- Beat me ? (Janaï had learn very quickly the human sign language, thanks to Kazi... Why did she put so much efforts into it ?) You were barely able to hold your sword, like a baby Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tiger trying to fly !

\- _Ha ! I hope we find a way to draw out the conclusion of this fight, but I want to test some of these fire blades, sometimes ! Will you please allow me to have this advantage, too ?_

\- Do no worry ! I will even order the blacksmiths to make a unique Firestone shield, just for you !

Amay..; The general's eyes widened, her eyebrow lift up. Realizing her words, Janaï catch up the mistake by this explanation :

\- It's just... Uh... It would be a shame if a fine warrior as you are will have an average shield like my men and women ! The shield must be up to the warrior's value...

\- _You think that I'm a fine warrior...? Surprising, coming from you. I thought you were more proud than that..._

\- It's not... It's just... Ugh... (Janaï waved at her, like it was non-sense). I'm not proud, and I can recognize a fine warrior when I'm seeing one.

Janaï avoided her eyes. She felt... Tightened, somehow, like her armor was too small for her... No, it was like her inside was almost _burning_ like some kind of firework. She never felt that before, and the newness of the emotion made her cheeks becoming... hot.

\- _Uh ?_ The General Amaya seemed worried. _Is the tea too hot ? Ah ! Of course not, you support the hot... Did you catch cold ?_

\- No ! (Janaï doesn't wanted to feel like that, so she shut these feelings deep inside her). Can we talk about something else ?

\- _... Yeah, of course._

\- I wanted to know your opinion about the newcomer, this Yannis ( a subject without a link with the previous conversation, it was perfect !).

\- _... Well, I can't tell you so much about him that he already said, but... I raised Callum and Ezran for years, so I'm familiar with young boys, and... He gave me the same impression. Like he was searching himself, despite his obvious confidence and cleverness. He's like a teenager who grew to fast into an adult, and want to be strong but he's fragile inside. Like Callum, he seemingly suffered some rough trials. I don't know where he come from, but everyone have a family, and he seems to have lost his one._

Janaï listened (metaphorically !) her speech, and was sincerely impressed by this analysis. She supposed Amaya like some kind of bulky woman, but now Janaï started to see the deep ocean within her...

\- _Is everything okay ? You started to look at me like I was some kind of delicious food._

\- Wh...What ?! I didn't do that, how could you say...

\- _Relax, I was joking. It just like you were somewhere else, so I was worry._

\- Yes, indeed... I was thinking about... About him. He said he came from a kingdom across the sea, so I believed there were more lands than just Xadia and the Human Kingdoms?

\- _When I was young_ , started to say Amaya with a story-teller tone, _My mother offered to my sister and me a book, from Sir Phineas Kirst. Despite his bad reputation of someone who was traveling with an elf, he was unquestionably the greatest explorer in the past history, if only the only one. In his book, the "Astonishing Discovering of the Other Side", he was talking about his trip across the ocean, facing sea monsters and defying storms. Then, he wrote that he discovered a land of wonder, far more different from yours and ours, with its own magic or something. The inhabitants were humans apparently, but I didn't remembered the text entirely._

\- I would be glad to read it, then. It seems that human's knowledge is full of surprises !

\- _Well, thanks. When these troubles and the war will come to an end, advice me some books, because I will retire !_

\- I will, said Janaï with a sincere smile

Then, they talked about all and nothing. The night sky was dark and cold, but the stars were more shiny. After a long conversation, they extinguish the campfires, and they went to bed. Janaï was feeling light, like the weight of her armor was released from her shoulders.

It was a delightful sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....
> 
> I might say that this fanfiction is one of my favorites, because I love the show, the universe and the characters. To respect that, I will write 5 more chapter, to attain the nine that was always the deal with The Dragon Prince.  
> I would be so glad if, you, fellow reader, leave a kudo and write a comment. I'm not saying that you have to, but you can do.
> 
> Next chapter: Callum will learn new spells with Ibis, and they will meet a new ally... Ezran will have a dinner with Aanya and Claudia will try to rally Yannis to her cause.


	5. Book Four : Earth  - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of travel, Callum, Ibis and Corvus arrived to the Stormpire, where Ibis could cast a spell in order to find Rayla. Ezran have to do his royal duties, and he's going to take advice from Aanya... Claudia try to rally Yannis to her cause, who is hesitant, but a single word for her will mysteriously impact him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Sorry for the trick, but I'm very motivated these days, so I decided to write a new chapter after leaking the precedent one. The end of the book 4 is near, and I think the next books chapters will be more long and complex, maybe with 5 characters entries for each one, instead of 3.
> 
> I appreciate the attention you pay for my work. If you are interested, you can read my original book (its name is the same as the tag), in order to test your french and discover the universe of the Mathemagician.
> 
> Despite, I wish you a good lecture. Enjoy ! ^^

#  **Chapter Five : Heed the Toothless.**

# ________________

**The Storm Spire**

**_Callum_ **

\- I don't know why it isn't woring... Am I doing wrong ?

It's been for four days since Callum, Ibis and Corvus has left the castle. On their trip, Ibis has tried to teach him three new spells : _Liberum Aura_ , _Impetus Edita_ and _Rugiens Zephyri Zilescit Aureis_. The first was very simple, consisting of tracing a spiral that allow the caster to bring his voice further away. The second, however, was a little bit complex : by constantly drawing the rune, it allowed the ambient air to wrap around your arms and the spinning movement was proportional to the swiftness of the drawing. The spell wasn't supposed to be cast in an instant, but the energy released just by the initial spin was very useful if you used it with a punch.

Callum didn't understand the last spell, though. Since the formula and the rune were very difficult to say and execute in a quick time, which was different from all the spells he learned before (even Manus Pluma Volantis !). The nature of the spell itself was vague : it allowed the mage to "feel" the voice of the wind. What voice ?

\- Why does the spell is so slow ? Did you not say that the Sky Primal was about lightness, quickness, agility, cleverness, vision, potential and freedom ?

Ibis chuckled, and he gave Callum a smug smile ; not the one who was actually _smug_ , but the smugness more suited to a teacher with a student who asked a good question :

\- You forgot one thing : perspective. And, sometimes, we Sky Mages take times to feel the wind.

Callum didn't catch the idea behind these words. Ibis seemingly noted his confusion, because he continued :

\- People usually think that the stronger is the wind, the longer it last. But the reality is exactly the contrary : the strong gusts make turmoils, and these turmoils annihilate these gusts, creating new ones. For quick and potent spells, like Aspira, it's very convenient. But for spells like Rugiens Zephyri Zilescit Aureis, it's not suited.

Ibis extended his arms, as he closed his eyes to feel the breeze.

\- See ? We think that, because the breeze isn't here anymore when it passed through us. But the breeze don't bother anyone or anything, so everyone and everything doesn't hinder it. It's like a leaf carried by wind which pass every obstacles.

Callum meditate a moment on these words, and then tried again. But the spell scuppered, and Callum growl in frustration : before, he could do any spell he wanted, because of his memory. But Rugiens Zephyri Zilescit Aureis was a spell which required some feelings he hadn't experiment while doing primal magic. However, he couldn't just stop here. He calmed his respiration, feeling the air around him. Then, he felt that he needed to jump off of his horse, so he did. While walking, he elaborated a new strategy : what if he drew the runes not with his finger, but with his feet ? Like he did in the Silvergrove Forest, with Rayla... His hearth tightened a little, but he drove out his feelings and started to dance with the wind. Little by little, runes formed under him, then slowly levitate around him like fireflies.

Callum closed his eyes, and let the breeze coming through his mind. Everything around him ceased to exist, except for the wind. He say the formula, and It started, He started, She started, to mutter... _Fwooooh_... _Wuuuush_... The feeling was so fluffy and releasing, like one those kiss from Rayla.... From the bottom to the top of his head, Callum listened carefully... But nothing came. Suddenly, he opened his eyes with a gasp. He saw Ibis who was smiling, Corvus looking up at him like he was watching some mad person. Callum asked Ibis directly :

\- Did I succeed ?

\- Yes, responded his master. You've took your time, though... We've arrived !

Turning his head alternately from right to left and back, he and the others were on the top of the Storm Spire. Callum, open-mouthed, widenened his eyes

\- B...B...B...But how did we...? When...?

\- You were in trance, my prince, said Corvus. We didn't wanted to interrupt your... Whatever you did.

\- He's right, complemented Ibis. I think you started to hear some voices at the end of the voyage, (Callum wanted to talk, but Ibis raised his hand) and it's because Primal Energy is very dense here. I just wanted to see if your talent was enough to cast a masterful spell like Rugiens Zephyri Zilescit Aureis. Congratulations ! You surpass my expectations, which is, for my sense, an astonishing accomplishment. But we will talked about your reward after we finished the ritual.

Callum nodded while containing his proud. He helped Ibis and Corvus to write the runes by painting them on the floor. They were similar to Rugiens Zephyri Zilescit Aureis, but the complexity was even more hard to grasp. Once they finished, Ibis came at the center of the circle, and invite Callum to do the same. He grab Callum's scarf, and place it between them. Then, he took his hands.

\- I will need your assistance, my student. You will not use any Ancient Draconic, but you will act as a conduit for the spell.

\- Uh... It seems like dark magic, somehow...

\- But it is not, since you allow me to lend your energy into this spell. You need to think about her, or something related to. A memory, a feeling, whatever it is. Are you ready ?

Callum nodded.

\- So we begin. Sir Corvus, please step back.

After Corvus step out of the circle and hided behind a rock, Ibis started to chant. The winds, previously calm, inflated into gusts. A small tornado formed, and Ibis had to shout the spell in order to be heard... By what ? Callum didn't know, but he felt his energy slowly drawn by his master. The spell whistled so high that Callum was about to cover his own hears, but he mustn't do it, or the spell will scupper. Callum tried very hard to instill his love to Rayla into the spell.

Ibis said the final word, and the wind exploded in the sky. Clouds of dust elevate as the spell started to search Rayla. Then, Ibis took the scarf on the floor, which didn't elevate, and present it to the wind... There were a _Wuuuush_ , and the dust impacted the scarf. It started to glow gently in a light blue color, and a assortment of runes appeared on the fabric.

\- You... You enchanted it ? Callum was marveled.

\- And it is yours, now, responded Ibis as he present the scarf to him. The scarf is imbued with Sky Primal energy and your feelings for Rayla. It will lead you to her, whatever distance separated both of you. And as long as it stay around your neck, it will never fade.

Callum was overwhelmed with emotions, and he couldn't restrain himself. He walked toward his master and hug him.

\- This is the best spell I've ever seen in my entire life... Thank you so much, master.

\- Hmm hmm... (His master pushed him gently) This is not my last gift. Take this.

Ibis took out a piece of cloth of his bag. The tissue was blue and white, and one of the sleeves was covered with runes and... Formulas !

\- This is your apprentice robe. I enchanted it in with the help of the Moon Nexus Guardian ; each time you will successfully cast the spell written on it, a new one will appear. There is ten spells that you must learn before becoming a "mage". I assume that you are ready to take your own flight. Good luck, Callum.

Callum hug him one last time, before Ibis took the stairs to the Queen's lair. Corvus approach Callum, and he said :

\- My prince, I think that my track talents will not be useful anymore. I should come back to the castle, where I will provide my help to the king.

\- Of course, said Callum with a hint of pain in his voice. It has been a pleasure to travel with you, Corvus. I mean it.

Then, he hug him. Corvus became rigid an instant, then return it. Callum step out, and present his hand to shake.

\- Take care of my brother.

\- I will, my Prince, he responded while shaking Callum's.

He leave the scene, leaving Callum alone. When he couldn't hear Corvus footsteps, he chant :

\- _Manus Pluma Volantis_

The magic wings grown on his arms, and he jump off the cliff of the Stormspire, in the direction of her love's location.

# ________________

**Katolis, The Castle**

**_Ezran_ **

\- So this is the situation.

Ezran was at the dinner table with Aanya. Everyone, even Opeli has left the royal dinner room. Because sitting in front of someone but far away from him was intimidating (because of the etiquette, the table must be long and well filled), Ezran insisted for Aanya to get closer, next to him. Futhermore, he explained to her the events that Del Bar came through, like the civil war or the throne instability. Aanya had a very keen intellect, as she already thought about a contingency plan.

\- All we need is to gather women and men to build an army, in order to march over Del Bar, and calm his people.

\- What ? Do you mean... Declaring war ?

\- This is a war, actually (Aanya ate a jelly-tart). But we will not hurt any citizen, just prevent them from hurting themselves or the country.

\- I don't like this... Ezran scratched his head.

\- You are a king, I am a queen. We have to make decisions in order to protect the maximum of people.

\- Can't we save everyone ?

\- As I say, we are royalty, not heroes.

Ezran took a moment to think. Bait snorted, and he pet him gently. _She's right : I can't run away from my duties anymore. But I don't want to be a king whose just decided to invade a weakened country !_. If only Kaseef came to right sense, he could be in Del Bar and no civil war would be ignited. Still, the situation was a disaster.

\- I mean, restarted Ezran. This isn't logical ! A civil war hadn't come for a millennium, and now it spread like fire in a forest.

\- I agree. Someone may be behind all of this masquerade.

-... Viren ?

\- Of course... We didn't find his body, and you told me that Lady Rayla had a dream about him. So all of it concord.

\- But how do we fight him ? We don't know what kind of trickery he have under his sleeves ! And how would he initiated a civil war ?

\- We talk about someone who stole the Dragon Prince's egg and hide it for years. Someone who manipulate Katolis in order to kill you and Prince Callum, in order to become King. Someone even ready to sacrifice his own children to get what he want ! Viren may be the filthiest man in the world, he is regrettably resourceful. Plus, he have magic.

\- Magic... Of course !

-... I beg your pardon ?

\- Viren use dark magic, which is linked to primal magic as well, or at least this is what I understood... But what if someone was able to beat him on his own game ?

\- You mean... Someone with magic that isn't magic ?

\- Exactly !

\- I don't like it...

\- Wha... Why ?

\- Apologies if I'm a little bit harsh, but I prefer to deal with Viren than your new stranger friend. He have... A sort of menacing aura. I shouldn't trust him, if I were you.

Ezran nodded : he didn't know so much about Yannis, because he didn't talk about his past. He was a lonewolf, but his advices, for Ezran heard these last days, were always suitable and sharp. How could he lend such an ace ally like him ?

\- I have to ask for help. Callum is not here, and only a mage can beat a mage.

# ________________

**Katolis, The Castle**

**_Yannis Le Mage_ **

Pathetic. For countless he had lived the lives of a thousand men and women, but he still lack of empathy. As Yannis watched Claudia brushing her hair, leaned on the wall, he wondered...

\- I finish !

Claudia reface him. She was pretty, indeed, but her half-white hair demonstrate her condition. The corrupted magic has weakened her body as it withered her soul. It should be treated fast, otherwise the damages would be irreversible. He straightened slowly, and approach her. Claudia didn't move an inch, aware of his power. Suddenly, she said :

\- Could you please not walking toward me like that ? It give me chills...

\- ... I'm sorry. I just want to check your f... Nevermind.

\- What did you wanted to check ?

Yannis gave her a look indicating that the conversation was over. He expected that she will whist, but she stood up and cross arms, clearly angry :

\- I'm not here to be a sort of princess locked into a tower ! I will find an exit, even if I have to...

-... Kill me?

Claudia mouth re-opened, ready to respond, but shut. She diverted her eyes.

\- You will not kill me, continued Yannis. You are able to trick, to be cold, to lie...

\- I'm not a liar !

\- ... But you are not corrupted enough to kill, at least not super-sentient beings, like your fellows humans.

\- How can you be so sure ? Claudia took off her knife under her sleeve. But Yannis already knew that.

\- You are not strong enough to act and to support. In addition, your eyes are not _tainted_. I've seen death, I've offer it. Whenever I catch my gaze into a mirror, I watch the abyss, and it look into me. You don't have that gaze, I can testify that.

Claudia hands were shaking, but her grasp tightened. Yannis sighed, and slowly walked toward her.

\- Don't come closer ! STEP BACK !!!

As Claudia was nearly crying, Yannis understood the pressure she was living with. Calmly, he came closer, feeling the point of the knife gradually piercing his belly. The pain was something, but something didn't stop his action. He took Claudia's head within bare hands, and catch her eyes with his. He feel all the frustration, all the sorrowfulness of being betrayed by one of the closest, all the anger, rage, wrath... He call his friend's Hadrian power, and devour all of it. Or at least the maximum.

Once he finished, Claudia step back, removing the knife from the wound. Blood came out, Yannis spit some. But he was smiling.

\- Now I understand what do you feel...

Claudia dropped her weapon, hands on her mouths, shocked.

\- I'm... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to...

Yannis smirk, then he use the energy of his last meal to heal this wound. Slowly, but painfully, he felt the hole in his abdomen closing, as the feelings of Claudia burned inside his head, the agony of her soul howling into his head. Then, it stopped. He smiled to Claudia, and raise his shirt : no wound at all. Claudia release a relief sound.

\- But... How ?

\- Death is nefarious to me if I'm alone. But, whenever life is near to me, and not just life, but memories, feelings, emotions, dreams, hopes... They feed me, keeping me alive. I have to endorse all the good and bad of this world, nor I'm a judge or executor. I'm just here, caring for people in needing. And you Claudia, you need help....

All of the sudden, someone knock. Quickly, Yannis ordered Claudia to be quiet, and cast a rapid camouflage spell on her. Then, he came to opened the door. It was Soren, the captain of the Crown guard. He was actually in a bad mood, but his professionalism seemed to permit him keeping a rather serious face.

\- Sir Yannis... Lemage ?

Yannis nodded.

\- My apologizes for the... Interruption ? I'm sorry to be so curious, but where you talking to someone ?

\- I talked alone. I always do that.

\- Oh, I'm sorry ! Hrmf... Don't feel ashamed for that, I do same !

\- I was not, actually. But thank you for your care... Do you need me for something ?

\- Well, yes, actually... The King Ezran demands you in the throne room. But he said that you could take some minutes to...

-... Prepare and change myself. Alright, I'll be there in... Three minutes and twenty-five seconds. Count down when I shut the door, please.

\- Uh... Okay ?

\- Thanks. I'll be back, conclued Yannis as shutting the door.

Then, he turn toward Claudia, who had a strange look.

\- Listen, I'm not your father, or your brother... It was your brother, right ?

\- Yes...

\- Fine. But I can be a friend for you, still. But I can't help you if you don't say me the truth.

\- They are elves ! exploded Claudia. They invade our homes in order to kill us, because we don't have any magic, so we use dark magic ! But humanity just want to be equal with all other creatures. What is wrong with that ?

\- I have to admit, feeling weak is not the best, admitted Yannis. But it is not excuse for murdering and slaughtering innocent people and creatures. You have to find a new way by yourself, like Callum did, for example !

\- Callum is wicked inside by the elf ! I'm sure the baby dragon has lend him some of his powers, just to taunt us !

-... What did you say ? Yannis felt an adrenaline rush, as something rose into him.

\- Uh ? Claudia was too angered to lingered on details. I said that they did it just to taunt us.

\- Not that, growled Yannis menacingly. What's creature side with elves ?

-... You are not aware of the existence of dragons...? Where do you come from ? Are you really a human mage, or....

But Yannis doesn't listened anymore. From the depths of his hearth, cooled and hardened by all his trials, loomed an emotion he would not hesitate to forgot one more time.

Fear.

Yannis walk toward his chair, took his cape, his staff. Then, he said without watching Claudia.

\- Alright, you win. Take me whenever you want, I will follow your orders, whatever it implies. But promise me... Promise me that we will use every methods, tactics, weapons, spells and ways to wipe them out of the surface of this earth... **Forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been harsh for you, fan of The Dragon Prince. Maybe you will not like Yannis anymore (except if you didn't from the start) by his hatred for dragons. Since it's not related for now in my original book, I will tell you why dragons seems to afraid him so much.  
> To be simple, a dragon in my original universe is something like the dragon in Dragon Age ; some sort of demon which take the appearance of a mighty beast to live in the mortal plane. In the Mathemagician's universe, there that creatur, named _The Skol'mok_ , who is the only "dragon" that Yannis met in his past life. It is the absolute shapeshifter, not able to just take the appearance of someone, but all of it memories, feelings, emotions, and all the capabilities of the living being the Skol'mok has aimed.  
> The Skol'mok, as a product from the "Thing" (the manifestation of madness and sorrow), has the unique malevolent desire to hurt Yannis and make him weak, useless and alone. So he fight him in the past, both on the physical and psychological plan, even destroying his life. This is why Yannis hate dragons so much, it's because he didn't met a one like this cute Azymondias !
> 
> However, I hope you liked this chapter. If it's the right case, feel free to leave a kudo ! Even a comment if you want more precision, or just express your enjoyment.
> 
> I wish you a good week, and see you for the next time !


End file.
